Question: Solve for $x$ : $5x - 8 = 8$
Add $8$ to both sides: $(5x - 8) + 8 = 8 + 8$ $5x = 16$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{16}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{16}{5}$